


How The Bed Broke

by xDemonPonx



Series: Fantasy series [2]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou wants to know if Hiroto has any fantasies leading to sex toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Bed Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prequel for A Hot Bath but can be read alone and tbh, the hardly go together at all

Shou and Hiroto had been together as long as anyone could remember. They weren't exactly a boring couple but Shou had been thinking lately if they could maybe spice things up. Shou loved Hiroto with every ounce of his being and wanted to be sure he could make Hiroto feel as excited every time he thought of Shou too.  
  
One night, after some particularly passionate lovemaking, the two men were snuggled together as was customary for sleeping. Hiroto with his head pillowed on Shou's chest while Shou laid on his back with his arm around Hiroto.

“Hiroto...do you...have anything you've ever wanted to try? Sexually I mean.”

“What?” Hiroto sat up in bed and looked at his lover even though he couldn't see him in the dark.

“Just because....it sometimes feels like we always do the same things and I wanted-”

“What, so you're bored of us?” Hiroto interjected “What we do isn't enough?”

“That's not what I meant...” Shou stammered.

“What did you mean then?”

“I just meant....I want to be sure you always feel as excited as me....”

“And you think love isn't enough for me? What are you saying Shou?”

“Nothing Hiroto, I just-”

“You just thought I need sex to satisfy me. Well, if that's what you think, forget it!” Before Shou could say anything, Hiroto had gotten up and stormed out of the room leaving Shou alone.  
  
Shou laid the bed staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't meant to make Hiroto feel dirty in anyway. He had just wanted to have some fun in the bedroom. He felt sick as he wondered how his Hiroto was feeling.  
  
Hiroto wasn't feeling much better. He laid on the sofa with a pillow and blankets he had taken from the hall closet. His chest felt like it was being stabbed with a knife that was twisting as it pushed deeper. Why hadn't he just answered the question? All Shou had wanted was a change, he wasn't suggesting they go and screw anyone else. Hiroto had a brief mental image of two cocks pounding into him before he shook his head and tossed again, his mind a mess of apologies he wanted to offer Shou. He felt ill thinking if Shou wouldn't hear him out. He had to do it anyway. He padded softly to the bedroom.  
  
Shou heard the door open softly and a small voice call out his name softly, afraid of waking him.

“It's alright Hiroto, I'm awake, I couldn't sleep without you” Shou said softly.

Me neither” Hiroto crawled into bed beside Shou “I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean anything, I'm sorry I took it the wrong way.”

“Hush” Shou wrapped his arm around Hiroto and kissed his cheek “It doesn't matter now.”  
  
Hiroto laid quietly for a minute hearing Shou's breathing slow.

“I'd like....sometimes I wonder how it would feel to have toys used on me”

Shou made no response and Hiroto assumed the older was asleep. Little did he know his lover was just thinking about what he said and was making plans.  
  
The next day, swearing his friend to absolute secrecy, Shou spoke to Ruki, asking for advice on what sort of things to use and where to buy them. Shou had always known Ruki had a kink for toys but he had never thought about specifically what was used and the visuals weren't a thing Shou particularly wanted to think about but this was a fantasy Hiroto wanted. The more Shou thought about it, the hotter he found the idea of his lover completely undone and on display for him. Shou looked up and down the street, checking for fangirls. Seeing none, he ducked into the store Ruki had told him about. Hastily picking out purchases and paying so he could exit as fast as possible. He didn't notice Saga was also in there.

Walking in the house, Shou just smiled when Hiroto asked what was in the bags. Without waiting, Shou dragged Hiroto to the bedroom. Pushing him down on the bed, Shou passionately kissed Hiroto, breaking apart only to remove the younger boy's shirt. Hiroto gasped into Shou's mouth as they ground hips together, friction between layers of clothing serving to tease. Shou undid Hiroto's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.  
  
*click* *click* furry handcuffs bound Hiroto to the bed. Shou took out a blindfold and covered his eyes. Now Hiroto was naked and completely at Shou’s mercy. He took out what was called a P-spot Cock Ring. One end went inside Hiroto while the other gripped his cock preventing an erection no matter how good things felt. When it was in place, Shou pressed a button on the base and it started moving inside Hiroto. Shou watched mezmerised as Hiroto fucked himself on it, wriggling as it rubbed against his prostate. Hiroto gripped the sheets. He looked like a whore and he didn’t care. That thing inside him, he couldn’t even enjoy it the way he wanted but it felt so good inside him.

“Shou…Sh-ah”

“Tell me how it feels,” Purred Shou.

“So good. Every time it moves inside me, I want more,” Hiroto breathed.

Shou pulled out another toy, a nipple pump. The skin was supposed to be slick for this so Shou reached for the lube, coated a finger and lightly brushed it over a nipple. Just a light touch, a tease, a promise of things to come. The other side received the same treatment. Shou placed the opening of the pump over a nipple and pushed the button on the top, pumping Hiroto’s nipple until it was erect. When he was satisfied, Shou moved over to the other side and repeated the motions.

Now Hiroto’s nipples were erect, Shou brought out vibrating nipple clamps. He opened them, brought them to Hiroto’s nipples and clamped around them. They were the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. They squeezed just tight enough it hurt a little but still that it felt amazing. The clamps were attached to a little controller and Shou flipped the switch on. They were gently massaging. After a few minutes, he increased the vibrations just for a second. He waited a few minutes then did it again. And again. Every time he did, Hiroto let out a gasp of pleasure, unable to do anything else.

“You love this, don’t you?” Shou’s voice of pure sin cut through Hiroto’s pleasurable haze.

“Yes!” panted Hiroto, hardly able to breathe. He was a writhing mass of pleasure and never wanted it to end.

Shou pulled out one more toy. God, he just wanted to take Hiroto right now but seeing him like this, such a needy creature was such a turn on. The last toy was called a fingertip vibrator, a tiny vibrator that mounted on Shou’s finger. He brought it to the head of Hiroto’s cock and flicked it on, rubbing the head.

Hiroto couldn’t stand it any more. He moaned loudly and whispered “Fuck me Shou, fuck me till I can’t remember my own name. I want to feel your big, gorgeous cock inside me. Fuck me till I scream and beg you to stop. I want your dick in my hungry hole Shou.”

Hiroto never used language like that so the impact hit Shou like a ton of bricks. He stripped his own clothes off quickly and put the toys aside. He quickly slicked himself, positioned himself and pushed inside Hiroto. He didn’t even give Hiroto time to adjust, just pounded inside like they both wanted. The raw sounds he was making just made Shou want more. He pounded harder and Hiroto started screaming with every thrust. He hit that spot inside Hiroto.

“oh my god Shou….faster” begged Hiroto, “I can’t take it anymore but I need to feel you inside me.”

Hiroto felt he was going to break apart but the feeling of Shou pounding into him felt like nothing else.

“Shou….faster,” Hiroto panted “I’m going to come, HARDER!”

Shou slammed into Hiroto “me too, I’m so close” he panted.

Shou felt Hiroto tighten around him and heard his name and he tipped over the edge as well. In protest to Shou’s intense thrusts, the bed frame at that moment gave out. A loud crack and the bed fell. This didn’t stop the two men cumming or make it any less intense.  
  
Reluctantly clambering over the mess, the men pulled the mattress off the broken bed onto the floor.

“Wow” said Hiroto “How did you know?”

Shou smiled “Just thought you might like it.”

“So Shou” Hiroto grinned wickedly “Any fantasies you have?”

Shou blushed “Well...I wouldn't mind...I'd like to know how it feels to be topped”

  
“Mmm” smiled Hiroto “Maybe that will happen sometime. But for now, sleep. I love you”  
“I love you too” Shou kissed the top of Hiroto's head.


End file.
